


Session #52617 - Session Theta

by The_Determined_Heir



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 16:12:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6994027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Determined_Heir/pseuds/The_Determined_Heir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Let the Game begin once more. Loading. . . . . Player One viewfeed initiating.<br/> 5% <br/>15%<br/> 35%<br/> 75%<br/> 100% . . . <br/>Press Start?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Session #52617 - Session Theta

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Homestuck](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/200935) by Andrew Hussie. 



> Note : Hey guys, this is The Determined Heir. Welcome to Sburb Theta! This will be a fan session of Sburb with around 8 people, so far.   
> This session won't really use any of the characters from the original comic, but will instead focus on the OCs.  
>  If you don't like that style, you can exit and read something else. :P  
>  Also, if you want to correct something (e.g. grammar, writing, laws of universe), please Review!  
>  I'll try to read as many as possible.  
> At a later date, I will begin adding pictures ( if AT cooperates), and also might add music. But that's up in the 'Heir' for now. Anyway, enjoy the story!

#### How it Begins

A young girl stands in her kitchen, looking for something to eat. Today, the 28th of June, 2016 has been a long and tiring day, and she would like to skip the tradition of naming her some ridiculous and stupid name. So, what will you call her?

#### ====> Enter Name

Your name is _Stephanie _.__ You love watching TV, especially SITCOMS and DRAMA, including SCREAM QUEENS, DANCE MOMS, and F*R*I*E*N*D*S. You (and most of your friends) are extremely proficient BALLET DANCERS, who recently had their annual recital. Shame that you have already moved out of the country. Your Designame is Stellar Showstopper

  
[SS]  


and you type

in a bright and colorful manner =)

What will you do now?

#### ====> Search fridge for something edible.

You open the FRIDGE. You found one (1) Slice of Chocolate Cake, two (2) Bananas and one (1) Blue Gatorade. Awesome!

#### ====> Take everything! You know you want to. >:)

#### What absolute nonsense! You are a girl with complete self control and will not be swayed by this beautiful cake. . . . . . .

Nah, who are you kidding, it's just one slice, anyway. You captchalogue the food in your Sylladex. These things were invented only recently, designed to act like a video-game inventory and place items onto (into?) small cards. An astonishing development in human technology. If only yours wasn't such a piece of garbage.

#### Exposit on why your Sylladex sucks.

You use a CRYSTAL SYLLADEX. Every time you pick something up with it, a layer of crystal forms on your other cards. This doesn't prevent you from getting your item back,however, if you get too many items, your cards will become so heavy that they will randomly drop, sometimes narrowly missing furniture, and shatter into thousands of pieces. The item inside will then be destroyed, along with a lot of glass shards appearing. One time, a fully crystallised pencil nearly hit your head.

#### Go back to your room.

You go back upstairs and enter your room. You have a lot of posters, mostly POP BANDS, BALLET DANCES, and MUSICALS. You know the theatre inside and out, and are not afraid of performing in front of many people. But your favourite one out of all of these has got to be your ADDAMS FAMILY poster. You just love WEDNESDAY, she's just so creepy in an awesome way. <3

#### Examine Desk.

Oh, that's where you put it. It's your favourite book at the moment, Misty Copeland's book, _Life in Motion: An Unlikely Ballerina _You loved how honest and straightforward she was. She was (and still is) one of your favourite dance idols.__

#### Captchalouge the Book.

No! You would **never**

risk harming your favourite book. And you're not finished with it yet.

#### Examine Closet.

Um . . . how about no. Can we just continue this in the morning? You really don't feel up to it right now, sorry.

#### Fine, you can go to sleep.

Despite the nagging thought that you forgot something important, you decide to do this. . . .

That night, you dream of many strange things. You dream of a blue star and a golden moon. You dream that you saw people, all clothed in white and baby blue, walking on paved streets of gold. You dream of flying round and round the moon, knowing that you had to search for . . . something, something important. And at last, in the deepest part of the city, you found a small tunnel, just big enough for you to enter. And then . . . brightness envelops you.

You wake up.

#### Quick! Look outside!

It's a beautiful day outside; birds are singing, nature is blooming. On days like these, kids like you  -Bzzzzzzzzt! Bzzzzzzzt! Bzzzzzzzt! - are wondering who on earth is calling them at 6 in the morning.

LeadingBallerina [LB] began chattering with StellarShowstopper[SS] 

[LB]: Hey gurrl. :)

[SS]: Hey! It's been a while.

[SS]: How is everyone?

[LB]: We all still miss you, 'te! T-T

[LB]: We even shipped you something 3 weeks ago.

[LB]: It should be arriving today.

[SS]: Wooow! Thanks girl! <3 <3

[LB]: No problem! =)

[LB]: Anyway, I didn't message you just for that.

[LB]: We (me, PC, IV, KT, AT, JM, and SV) are going to play this brand new game.

[LB]: We were kind of hoping you could join us.

[SS]: Depends. What kind of game is this?

[LB]: It's called SBURB: Theta, and honestly, I don't know anything about it.

[SS]: What?? You don't even know what you're playing?

[LB]: KT and IV were the ones who orchestrated the whole thing.

[LB]: and you know how secretive they are. :P

[SS]: R U KidDiNG me?

[SS]: Just. Really?

[LB]: Ikr. :0

[LB]: all they would tell me is that it's like the Sims, Minecraft, Garry's Mod, and Magic: The Gathering all combined into one.

[LB]: and I don't know anything about the last two. :\

Ding-Dong!  
It looks like the mailman is at the door. Probably that surprise package she told you about.

[SS]: Hey, gtg. Your package just got here.

[LB]: K. TTYL :)

LeadingBallerina[LB]stopped chattering with StellarShowstopper[SS]

Now, time to see what this package is.

#### What messaging app are you using?

What, this? This is Chatterbox. This thing only came out 2 weeks ago. It's VERY minimalistic, but at least you can talk to your friends without using wifi or load. Can we just go now? We can't keep the postman waiting.

#### Wait! Check your sylladex!

####  **Argh! ******

Well great. Now you remember what you forgot. The Gatorade and the bananas are still fine, surprisingly. The cake, or what's left of it, has been slain.

#### Mourn the loss of Chocolate Cake Jr. You will be missed.

####  _You proceed to read a heart felt eulogy as Dustpan Hearse. Inc. takes the body to its final resting place in Disposal Bin Memorial. Sadly, none of it's companions were present at the wake, only a few strays from the Broom family. You speak of the life it had lived, of how it had served honorable both war and in peace. You will be remembered in our hearts. ___

#### Wasn't there someone at the door?

Oh. Right. You quickly make your way downstairs, and open the door.

##### Chatlog

[PM]: Just sign here miss.

[SS]: Okay, just a moment.

You sign the necessary papers.

[SS]: Thank you!

[PM]: "waves"

##### You wonder what to do now.

#### Hey, are you just going to stand there? Open it already!

Stephanie is unable to comply, as you are now someone else entirely!

A young girl sits in her living room, curled up watching movies on her phone. Though it was -hey! I'm not gonna just tell anyone!-years since she entered the world, and 3 years since she opened a Facebook account, you do not know her name! What will you name her?

#### ====> Flamboyant Div- mmpfhh! 

Ain't nobody got time fo dat! 

####  ====> Lormaigne 

Thank you! 8) 

Your name is _Lormaigne _, sometimes known as L'maigne, or, by those with death wishes, as - _ **eugh! _ **-**_**___

 _ _ _ ** _ **Lori.**_**___

 _ _

You, Stephie, and PC have been friends since forever, which means that you share a lot of the same INTERESTS. However, besides those, you love CRAFTY stuff; from photography to cooking to scrapbooking, you have dabbled in something CUTE and CREATIVE. You also love BRITISH YOUTUBERS, going for the ones with QUIRKY but AWESOME CHANNELS like yours. (weh!) You also are have shown interest in fashion. Your Designame is Leading Ballerina

[LB]

and 

you sometimes skip capitaliziation and use emojis. LOTS and LOTS of emojis. =)

What will you do?

#### What are you watching?

Oh, just some reruns of some old DANCE MOMS episodes. You'd watch something else, but the internet in your house suddenly crashed. They said it would be back in an hour or so, so until then you're stuck here.

#### Why don't you chat with your friends?

You try to, but it appears that they want to chat with you first. Or at least one of them, anyway.

KnowledgeTraveler  [KT] began chattering with LeadingBallerina [LB].

Hey, I'm going to create a group chat soon, I just need to ask you something first.

Okayy, shoot.

Have you had any strange dreams lately? Like, you seemed like you were awake somewhere else? 

yeah, I dream of living in this strange tower. it's like, purple and stuff. One time, I leaned too far out of my window, and fell out! Somehow I flew back in, though. 

Okay, see, this is exactly what I needed to talk to everyone about. just needed to make sure that everyone's dreamself is awake. 

Our whaaaat? 

Wait, let me just open the memo. 

KnowledgeTraveler changed the format to "Chatteroom". KnowledgeTraveler changed Chatteroom name to THIS IS NOT A DRILL  KnowledgeTraveler added [IV],[JM],[SV],[AT],[PC], and[SS]__ to the party! 

[KT]: So hey guys! :) 

[KT]: In this chat, IV and I will finally brief you on what this games all about.

[KT]: But first, we need a roll call. What we're about to tell you is very serious and rather long. Neither of us want to repeat this stuff over and over again.We have to prepare something else right after we're done here.

[KT]: Something extremely important. O.O 

ScholarlyVerifier [SV] joined the party!

[SV]: So, are you done with the drama?

[SV]: 'Cause it's a week since you invited us to play this game.

[SV]: And I still don't know what this game is about. 

[KT]: So the Game, in one short sentence, is a universe builder. 

[KT]: And i don't just mean a 'virtual universe'

[KT]: I mean that every person who plays this game will get REAL awesome powers. Create a REAL universe. And unfortunately, our actions have REAL consequences. 

JusifiedMeek[JM] joined the party!

[JM]: how can we be sure that this isn't a hoax 

[JM]: or some elaborate prank the you guys made 

[SV}: She's right. (thanks Jules! :3)

InitializingVirus [IV] joined the party!

[IV]: It appears that they need some proof of credibility, Kai. I suggest you do your Plan B. 

[KT]: The Timey-Wimey thing? 

[IV]: Affirmative. 

[KT]: Okay, wait just a second . . . Ah, here it is. 

[KT] Lormaigne, you were watching Dance Moms in your living room, and are currently walking to your bedroom as I'm typing this (you might want to go back and get your barbecue popcorn). 

[KT]: Steph, you are in your den with holding your package with your left hand (condolences to the cake) , Jules, you and SV are in a private chat with each other right now, and are both shopping (SV's at the food court while JM's at the cinema), AT already knows what's up and is still preparing her stuff in her house, PC is still asleep but wakes up and joins in: 

[KT]: 5

[KT]: 4

[KT]: 3

[KT]: 2

[KT]: 1

PirouetteCounter [PC] joined the party!

[PC]: hey guys! ^^ 

[PC]: what did I miss?

[KT]: Not much, just scroll up a bit.

[SV]: Okay, how in the name of chocolate-covered waffles with vanilla icing did you come up with this stuff?

[SV]: Did you guys do some 'super secret' hacking stuff that we don't know about?

[SV]: If you bugged my phone I will strangle you through this computer.

[IV]: Relax SV, Neither KT nor myself have tampered in any way with your devices. 

[IV]: We don't have either the patience or the level of tech required to stalk you. 

[IV]: Especially AT, because she is almost _never _on her phone.__

 _ _[SS]: Then how did you do it?__

 _ _

[KT]: With this. 

__


End file.
